


I Hope You Can See; The Shape That I'm In

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concussions, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hockey Injuries, Hurt Mitch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Unconsciousness, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: There has been an underlying current for the entire game.  Auston can feel it, and judging from the look on the faces of everyone else on the bench, they can feel it too.  It started off fine enough, Freddie had been solid in net in the first period, stopping all fourteen of the shots that had been taken on net while Mitch had scored their first goal and Davo had, with the assist from Willy, scored their second.Auston has a sick feeling in his stomach at the grimaces on their opponents faces at the start of the second period.  Hits are coming harder, more frequently and to players that don’t have the puck.orIt's an intense game of beer league hockey.  Hits are coming hard and Mitch takes a dirty cross check to the back of the neck that sends him into the boards and onto the ice.  He passes out and is taken to the hospital.  A little bit of hockey drama to show Mitch how important he is to his boys.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	I Hope You Can See; The Shape That I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mitch does get hurt but is okay. It's while playing hockey and is a dirty hit. If that bothers you, perhaps skip this one. It's not graphic (at least I don't think so) but he does go unconscious for a period of time and is taken to a hospital.
> 
> I don't know why I have this inherent need to hurt Mitch and have the boys put him back together. I think it's just because Freddie and Auston are so protective of their Mitchy and it makes for such great drama and angst.
> 
> Everything I wrote about concussions is thanks to a Google search. I am in no way a medical expert.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I make no claims on anyone listed, make no assumptions on their preferences and make no money on this. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are life.

Hockey is a stress release, it’s always been a way for Auston to clear his mind and just be. The moment that he laces his skates up and hits the ice is an ultimate release for him that can only be topped by sex. Sex with Mitch **and** Freddie, or with Mitch **or** Freddie. Basically, the only thing that is better than being on the ice with a stick in his hand and a puck in his curve is sex with either or both of his boyfriends. Hockey is Auston’s first love, his longest love and nothing in his life has ever come as easy as flying down the ice on his skates and the freedom that accompanies the feel of a goal, scored or assisted. 

Hockey brought Freddie into his life when he was too young to realize that you could have more than one true love in your lifetime. Hockey kept them in touch when they were from different countries with different life paths ahead of them. Hockey kept them together and eventually moved them both to Canada of all places, where hockey would bring Mitch Marner into their lives in the Mattamy Athletic Centre at Ryerson Rams tryouts.

So what he’s saying is that all of Auston’s major life moments has involved hockey in some form.

Once they had graduated, Mitch suggested they join an adult league. It took about half an hour in the group chat to realize they had more than enough to join a league with a full team ready to play. Zach had told them to leave the logistics up to him, he had a few contacts in the hockey community who could advise them the best way to start a team, join a league and make it official. Mitch spoke with Connor, ‘it’s Davo Aus, you can call him Davo, everyone else does’ who’d mentioned his boss would be interested in investing in a hockey team.

“Kinda like the Mighty Ducks’ movie, where they were funded by the lawyer’s office, except we’re not fifteen and I’m not Emilio Estevez,” Davo had laughed.

Auston’s favourite movie, even still, is Mighty Ducks so the second Davo had made the reference, Auston was in. That had been a year and a half ago and they were in the middle of their second season in the GTAHL. After a heated debate and a blind vote, they’d agreed that their name would be The Real Chel. For the amount of votes it got, no one seemed to be happy with the name and Auston grinned at how whipped his team was for him.

The house league wasn’t no contact, but they were all fully aware that it wasn’t the majors, and in the end, it was a bunch of dudes playing hockey and having fun with it. They’d become friends with other players in the city and while it was pretty laid back, there was a clear intent that it was competitive and they played to win.

Hits came hard, they all had the bruises to prove that. Tempers flared, but it wasn’t often that it came to blows between players. It was a release for the pent up stress that came with the day to day grind at work for Auston, but also the fun of playing his favourite sport with his favourite people.

There has been an underlying current for the entire game. Auston can feel it, and judging from the look on the faces of everyone else on the bench, they can feel it too. It started off fine enough, Freddie had been solid in net in the first period, stopping all fourteen of the shots that had been taken on net while Mitch had scored their first goal and Davo had, with the assist from Willy, scored their second.

The Real Chel are at the top of the league in points as of the start of this game, and a sure thing to make it to the playoffs. The team they’re playing, The Crushers, are close behind them in the standings and living up to their name. Auston has a sick feeling in his stomach at the grimaces on their opponents faces at the start of the second period. Hits are coming harder, more frequently and to players that don’t have the puck.

John loses his cool at one point when he’s hit from behind after he’s passed the puck to Zach. Auston is skating back to the bench when he sees Johnny’s gloves tossed onto the ice and his fists connect with the other player’s shoulder. They tussle and are pulled apart, both teams given warnings. John is given a penalty because he’d been the one to throw the punch, but it’s clear that the referees are aware of the provocation that led to it.

Once the penalty has been killed, Freddie calls a time out and they meet at the bench.

“What the fuck is happening?” Freddie asks as he downs half a bottle of Gatorade.

“They’re being dicks,” Mitch growls angrily. “They’re trying to...”

“Don’t let them,” Freddie says firmly. “Don’t rise to it.”

Mitch looks like he wants to argue and Auston agrees but he places his hand in the centre of Mitch’s back to calm him.

Both are surprised when Connor speaks up. “Easy for you to say, you’re not on the receiving end of dirty hits and high sticks.”

“Shrug it off,” Freddie sighs. “We’re better than that. YOU’RE better than that. Don’t take empty penalties because they’re baiting you to it.”

They know Freddie’s right, but it’s still hard to hear. Finally, Auston nods. “Fuck. He’s right. I mean, fuck you Freddie for saying it, but you’re not wrong. Just fucking be faster and better than them.”

Freddie raises his hands in defense as he tips his helmet back over his face. Their time out is over and he’s skating back to his place in the net.

Auston has scored his first of the night and Mitch has netted his second goal when they’re in the last few minutes of the second period. Freddie has let in one goal that had been questionable, but ultimately allowed because he couldn’t prove that one of the other players had interfered.

With a burst of speed, Mitch has skated deep into the opposing teams corner to scramble for a puck, he has his back to the rink behind him. His head is down as he’s battling for the puck and doesn’t see the opposing winger charging him. It’s as if it’s in slow motion for Auston as he watches from the bench, he sees the Crusher lift his stick and cross check the back of Mitch’s head. At full speed, with full force.

Auston doesn’t breathe as he sees the force of the check hit the back of Mitch’s head which causes him to lurch forward and smash roughly on the glass in front of him only to send him backwards where he loses his footing and crumples to the ice beneath him. His stomach churns sickly as he watches Mitch’s head bounce off of the ice as he slides to a stop, body in a heap on the ice.

There is a loud series of whistles that breaks through the sudden silence before everyone seems to jump into motion at once.

Willy, Davo and Zach are quick to jump on the player who hit Mitch while Freddie is skating as fast and hard as he can to get from the other end of the ice to where Mitch is surrounded by the referees who are screaming for the arena medical staff to call 911 and get on the ice to help.

Auston has jumped the boards and is skating towards Mitch, stopped by an arm that pulls him back. He swings back and punches whoever has stopped him in the face, not at all sorry when he sees that it’s a member of the other team and he’s holding his nose which is bleeding.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Auston growls, trying to get out of the strong grip that is holding him.

“Matts,” the voice says behind his glove. “I know, but you need to let the paramedics get in, he needs you to be…”

“DON’T TOUCH ME,” Auston yells again as he frees himself. He looks over at Mitch who is still motionless on the ice. Auston’s stomach is in his throat and he can’t process anything except the way his body flopped around like he weighed nothing as that fucking asshole slammed him into the boards.

“Auston,” a familiar voice breaks into his awareness and Auston looks to his right. John is looking at him with a grim expression on his face and he nearly collapses into their captain’s arms. John looks at the player that Auston had punched and gives him a nod. “You should have that looked at,” he says not unkindly.

“Yeah.” The man looks at John and then Auston before speaking again. “I’m sorry. That …shouldn’t have happened. I don’t know what…” He stops talking and starts to skate backwards and away from the two men with Auston’s snarl.

By the time Auston has gotten close enough to where Mitch is still laying on the ice, they can hear the sirens in front of the arena. Everyone is standing around, silently watching as the paramedics carefully make their way onto the ice and assess the situation. 

“Who’s coming with?” One of the women asks as they have Mitch secured on the stretcher. 

Auston and Freddie exchange a look and both nod. Auston raises his hand and swears. “Fuck, me but…” Before he can continue his thought, Willy skates up with his shoes and duffel bag.

“Here. We’ll get everything else. You’ve got shoes and a change of clothes in here and we’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Auston wants to cry, he can’t look at Mitch but he can’t look at anyone on the team or else he knows he’ll let out everything that he’s holding in and it will be an epic panic attack. He skates slowly behind the paramedics and feels Freddie comes up behind him and guide him to the exit of the arena where the ambulance is waiting.

“Text me when you get to the hospital. Tell me where you’re going and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Freddie says with a kiss to Auston’s forehead. He sees Auston start to shake and cups his face in his hands. “You’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can and we’ll do this together okay?”

Auston holds his breath and closes his eyes tightly. He nods his head. 

“Tell me.”

“Together.”

“He’ll be fine!”

Auston opens his eyes and looks into Freddie’s eyes. “He’ll be fine.” They share a gentle kiss, mouths pressed together without deepening it, until they’re forced to separate.

“Sir, we’re ready to go?” The paramedic says softly as she touches Auston’s shoulder. He nods and climbs into the back of the ambulance.

Auston watches silently as they hook Mitch up to a number of machines. Checking his oxygen levels and his pulse, checking his blood sugar and opening his eyelids to look into his eyes.

“What’s your friend’s name?” The paramedic sitting next to Mitch asks Auston. When he doesn’t respond, she asks again a little louder. Auston can tell she has her ‘kid gloves’ voice on, probably afraid that he is going to break down.

Auston doesn’t blame her, he thinks he might.

“He’s my boyfriend.” When Auston sees her eyebrow cock and a small smile curve in the corner of her mouth he blushes. “He’s my boyfriend too. They’re both my boyfriends.”

Her silence causes for Auston to babble. He’s glad for the distraction because he seriously can not handle seeing Mitch motionless and pale on the stretcher hooked up to machines that are beeping but not waking him up.

“We’re all boyfriends. All three of us. What?” He’s pleasantly surprised when he looks into her eyes and sees fondness in their depths. She shakes her head and squeezes his knee affectionately.

‘His name?”

Auston shrugs. “Which one?”

“Let’s start with this one,” she says nodding at Mitch. “What’s his name?”

“Oh fuck,” Auston nearly starts to cry, his breathing is becoming short and he grips his hockey shorts tightly. “Mitch, his name is Mitch Marner.”

“And yours?”

“Auston.”

“Okay Auston, I’m Eva. How about you change out of your skates for me. It’s going to be a pain in the ass trying to walk into the hospital in those skates.”

Auston nods and complies. 

“And text your other boyfriend…?”

“Freddie.”

“Text Freddie and tell him we’re heading to Humber River, it’s the closest hospital.” 

Auston follows her instructions and vaguely hears her speaking to Mitch softly.

“Almost there Mr. Marner,” she says softly as she writes a few things down on a chart. “Just wake up for us please, your boyfriends are pretty worried.”

Once he’s heard from Freddie that he’s on his way to the hospital, Auston allows himself to take a few shaky breaths. He looks down at Mitch who is looking more pale than he’s ever seen him and not moving except for the sway of the ambulance. He has an oxygen mask over his mouth and Auston is relieved when he sees Mitch’s eyes start to move behind his lids.

As the ambulance slows in the hospital emergency bay, Mitch’s eyes finally start to flutter open and his face contorts into a painful grimace.

“Aus..” Mitch moans. “Fred?”

“Hello Mr. Marner,” Eva says gently. “How do you feel?”

Mitch’s eyes flutter open and close for a few moments, as though he’s trying to go back under. 

“Mitch? Stay with me Mitch,” Eva says louder. “Can you stay awake for a moment?”

“Hurts,” Mitch whines. “Auston?” 

“I’m here babe,” Auston says. He jumps out of the ambulance when the driver comes around and opens the back door. He’s waiting as they move the stretcher and lift Mitch out seamlessly. 

“What… what happened?” Mitch’s voice still sounds groggy, but Auston can hear a note of panic in it. “Aus? What the hell?”

“You’re okay, Mitch,” Eva says kindly. They’re moving quickly into the hospital and towards the admitting desk. She turns to Auston. “Do you have his health card? His wallet?”

Auston freezes, he didn’t grab anything. Only has his skates and his duffle. He looks inside the bag and is relieved to see that Willy had grabbed both of their wallets. He thrusts it at her helplessly, unable to take his eyes off of Mitch who is trying to move but is held in place by the straps and neck brace.

They’re taken immediately into a private area with a curtain around them. Auston holds Mitch’s hand while the paramedics discuss Mitch’s values. Once they’ve passed on their information and signed paperwork, Auston and Mitch are left alone with the nurse who assures them she will be right back with the doctor.

Mitch’s eyes have shut and Auston squeezes his hand. “Stay with me babe, okay? Don’t go back to sleep.”

“I’m so tired though,” Mitch whines. He opens his eyes and looks over at Auston. “What happened?”

“Fucking asshole cross checked you from behind. You went head first into the glass and then went down like a fucking sack of potatoes. Banged your head.”

“Where’s Freddie?” Mitch asks softly. 

“On his way.” Auston’s phone chimes and a message comes through. Freddie is parking the car and will be in the waiting room. “He’s here, I’ll go get him.”

Mitch whimpers and holds Auston’s hand tighter. “Don’t leave me here, please.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” Auston whispers as he kisses Mitch’s forehead. “But I need to go get Freddie so he can come in and see you. He’s worried.”

“Stay. Please.” A few tears slip from the corner of Mitch’s eyes and Auston’s heart tugs so painfully that his breath gets caught in his throat. Auston startles when the curtain parts and a nurse pokes her head into the room. “Mr. Marner?”

“Yes,” Mitch’s voice cracks. They both look at the nurse who has a patient smile on her face. 

“I have a …” the nurse pokes her head out for a moment before looking back into the room with a smile. “A number of gentlemen here to see you, they all would like to come in but unfortunately…”

Auston offers her an apologetic smile. He hadn’t expected everyone to show up, but isn’t surprised. “I’m sorry, are they making a scene?”

She shakes her head. “No, they’re just worried about Mr. Marner. Because it’s so late and we aren’t TOO busy, I could let maybe three come back. Usually the limit is 2 but….”

“No that’s fine. However many is fine,” Auston says. He tightens his hand in Mitch’s. “Please just make sure one of them is Fred.”

Auston is sitting in the chair next to Mitch’s bed, his head resting on the mattress beside him and their fingers are entwined. Only a few moments pass before he can hear voices in the hall.

“I swear to god,” Freddie’s voice echoes in the quietness of the emergency admittance area.

“I’m just saying,” Willy responds.

“Well don’t.” Freddie’s voice is sharp, final.

“I know a guy,” John says as they stop outside of Mitch’s cubicle. 

Freddie’s in the act of parting the curtain when he looks over his shoulder. Auston and Mitch watch shock cover his features and his jaw drops. “What?” Freddie asks as Willy ducks under Freddie’s arm and into the makeshift room. “YOU think it’s a good idea?”

“I’m not saying I’m for violence,” John shrugs. “But desperate times and desperate measures and all that shit. I’m just saying I know a guy. If you like …need a guy.”

Auston isn’t imagining the look of impressed awe mixed with disbelief on Freddie’s face as they both enter the room and let the curtain close behind them. 

“Freddie,” Mitch croaks, interrupting the silent conversation that Freddie and John are apparently now having. 

“We’ll discuss this later,” Freddie says. His face nearly crumples at the sight of Mitch in the hospital bed, pale and small against the stark white sheets. He’s still wearing oxygen tubes in his nose and is attached to machines and Auston moves so that Freddie can take his spot at Mitch’s side.

Willy and John are silent on the other side of Mitch’s bed, Auston and Freddie watching him with bated breath. Mitch looks back and forth to everyone that is staring at him.

“So? What’s up guys?”

Willy lets out a sob and tries to cover it up with a burst of laughter. He wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes and holds onto John’s arm to avoid launching himself onto Mitch. “Holy fuck,” Willy’s voice cracks. “Like, I thought you were dead. You looked dead.”

“Not yet?”

“Too soon,” John scolds with a shake of his head. “Too fucking soon.” He looks at Auston who is still in his hockey gear. “Aus, maybe you should go change. Get into something more comfortable.”

Auston wants to argue but Mitch nods. “I’ll be okay,” Mitch promises.

No one is surprised when Auston starts to strip down in the small space, removing his gear and pads until he’s in his boxer briefs. As he’s stepping into a pair of track pants, the curtain opens and a man in a white lab coat and stethoscope over scrubs step in.

“Hello?” The doctor says awkwardly as everyone breaks into much needed laughter.

Auston blushes and scrambles into his pants and a tee shirt. Willy smacks him in the shoulder and hugs him as they sit together in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Auston lets himself curl up in Willy’s embrace. John is leaning against a wall and Freddie has not moved from Mitch’s side.

“Sorry Doc,” Mitch apologizes with a hesitant laugh. He sits through the doctor checking his vital signs and asking him a few questions.

Yes Mitch has a headache.

No he’s not dizzy. Anymore.

Yes his neck hurts, but it’s maybe a 5 on a pain scale.

Yes he’s aware that he passed out for twenty six minutes after a massive blow to his head.

No he doesn’t remember the hit. Just waking up in the ambulance.

No, he’s not nauseous.

Yes he’s feeling out of sorts, but no more than he expects after being cross checked in the back of his head.

The doctor informs them that they’re going to take Mitch for a few more tests and it won’t take long, maybe a half an hour at most. They want to make sure that Mitch has only suffered a concussion, nothing worse. He suggests that they use that time to stretch their legs, get some air or update the rest of their friends that are waiting for news.

Unfortunately, neither Freddie or Auston can accompany Mitch for the battery of tests, but Mitch assures them that he’ll be fine. The clinginess that he’d felt immediately after coming to has lessened and Auston is reassured by the clarity that wasn’t present in Mitch’s gaze earlier has returned.

A nurse named Zoey comes to collect Mitch and assures them that she will return him safe and sound immediately after his tests. Mitch promises that he’ll text them when he’s back in the cubicle, and to make sure they find him some food because he’s starving.

Auston is stunned to see twenty familiar faces in the waiting room of the hospital. They have all staked out a far corner of the waiting room and look relieved when they walk through the doors. The team looks calm in that he’s sure that either Willy or John has updated them on Mitch’s status.

Zach confirms Auston’s thoughts. “Willy let us know, concussion?”

“That’s what they’re saying. They’re doing tests to make sure it’s not worse,” Auston accepts Zach’s embrace and rests his forehead on his friend’s shoulder. He lets out a deep breath and fights back a barrage of emotions. 

“He’s okay,” Zach whispers against Auston’s ear. “He’s going to be fine.”

“I know.” Auston agrees. Freddie is sitting in an uncomfortable chair with his elbows on his knees and his head cradled in his hands. Auston is pleased to see Davo and Strome flanked on either side of Freddie, arms across his back and their heads on his shoulders. While Connor and Dylan are childhood friends of Mitch, the three of them being inseparable since peewee hockey, they’ve adopted Auston and Freddie into their family. It’s great to see them offering him support, especially since Freddie rarely shows weakness and mostly will go off to be on his own when he’s scared or hurt.

“Uhhhh, Matthews?” Auston turns towards the hesitant voice behind him. For a moment, Auston wants to hide his face, turn around and walk back to Mitch’s makeshift room to wait for him. But he can’t, he knows he has to face this, face Jack Eichel who is sporting a broken nose and a black eye because of Auston.

“Jesus, fuck,” Auston breathes at Jack’s face. Instinctively, he flexes his hand and feels the stiffness of the punch he’d fired off on the ice when Jack had stopped him from skating right over to Mitch. “I…”

Jack shakes off Auston’s concern. “Dude, it’s fine.”

“But, your face.”

“You’re just trying to make me as ugly as you,’ Jack’s joke is effective in calming Auston’s nerves. 

“Heh, yeah,” Auston motions to a plastic chair and they both sit down. “Dude, I’m sorry though. I just… you grabbed me and all I could think about was I need to get to Mitchy.”

“I get it. And I’m sure seeing the jersey didn’t help,” Jack gives an easy shrug. He nervously runs his fingers through his hair and tugs on the short curls. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. Like, the game was getting dirty even before that and I never expected … no one wanted …”

“No one?” Auston raises an eyebrow in disbelief. He notices the way Jack’s face drops and he rubs at his forehead.

“No one still on the team anyways.”

Auston doesn’t try to hide his surprise at Jack’s revelation. He looks around and realizes that there are a few people among his friends that aren’t on their team. 

“More wanted to come but I said no. These are just the assholes who didn’t care what I had to say, that wanted to be here anyways.” Jack sounds proud that there are guys on the team that care enough about Mitch and how he’s doing to risk showing up at the hospital knowing that all of Mitch’s friends would be there. “Uhhh, I think everyone saw it as just like, intense hockey. Like, harder than usual but not to the point that someone would get hurt. Like, fuck Matthews, he went down HARD. Just …boom.”

“I’m aware of that Jack,” Auston’s voice is sharp, his eyes hard. “I watched.”

“He’s okay? Like, none of your guys would tell us…”

Auston feels a rush of love for his teammates and friends. He unsuccessfully tries to hide his smile in his hand.

“We’re pretty protective about our Mouse,” Willy says sharply as he interrupts their conversation. Both Auston and Jack look up to see him standing over them, arms crossed over his chest trying to look menacing.

“Concussion,” Auston finally reveals. “At least that’s what the doctor is saying. They’ve taken him in for more tests.”

Auston watches Connor and Dylan jump up from their spot on the chairs with Freddie. Their eyes are wide and they’re looking at him like deer caught in the headlights. 

“Auston Taylour Matthews!” A voice calls out across the waiting room and Auston’s eyes widen as the colour drains from his cheeks. He looks up at Connor and Dylan who are shaking their heads frantically and Freddie who looks at him apologetically.

How the fuck did he forget to call Mitch’s parents. As he slowly turns around, he is met with a panicked Bonnie Marner rushing across the room, Paul following behind at a less frantic pace.

“Bonnie?”

“How is my baby?” She practically screeches and Auston braces himself for her to smack him. He’s startled when she pulls him in for a tight hug. He can barely breath as she’s squeezing him and gasps when she lets him go to cup his cheeks tightly. “Are you okay? Is Mitchy okay? Where’s Freddie?”

Freddie is slow to stand up and join them. They’re all aware of the scene that Bonnie Marner is making and no one wants to look away. Both Auston and Freddie are blushing profusely and look more embarrassed and worried than they had before.

“Hi Mrs…”

“Dude, not now,” Auston whispers.

“Hi Bonnie,” Freddie corrects himself.

“What happened?”

Auston isn’t sure who called her and doesn’t know what she’s been told. Thankfully, Freddie speaks. “Just what I said on the phone Bonnie. We were playing a game tonight, Mitch took a bad hit from behind and we had to bring him here.”

“Is he okay? Where is he?”

“The doctor took him for more tests, they think it’s a concussion,” Auston looks at Freddie who gives a subtle shake of his head. He didn’t tell her that Mitch had passed out. Didn’t tell her how bad it was. Downplayed it until they had more information. He’s proud that Freddie thought to call her, she hadn’t even been in his thoughts to let her know about the injury. As if he knows where Auston’s thoughts are, Freddie grabs his hand and tangles their fingers together.

“Marner family?” The doctor that had seen to Mitch earlier has stepped out from the door to where Mitch’s room is. Auston nods and lets Bonnie tug him and Freddie in the direction of the doctor.

Auston introduces the doctor to Mitch’s parents and they’re led back to where Mitch is back behind his curtain, looking tired but better than he had earlier.

Mitch is very lucky, luckier than he could have been. He has a concussion and the doctor goes over what to watch for, how to monitor him and what they should do in the next 48-72 hours. Mitch is embarrassed at how his mother fusses over him, but looks pleased to have them there with Auston and Freddie at his bed side.

Bonnie wants Mitch to go home with her and Paul, but Mitch is adamant on going home with Freddie and Auston. It’s Friday night, so no one has to work for the next two days. They know what to do if anything happens and promise to call her in the morning to let her know how her baby is feeling. She watches as Auston’s hands flex, he’s fighting to reach out every time Mitch moves. Freddie has nearly bitten a hole in his bottom lip, his eyes not having moved from Mitch’s face since they returned to his room. The anxiety in the room is tangible, she can feel their worry and their love for her son and knows that they will take as good of care of Mitch as she will.

It’s not her call, but Bonnie tells Mitch of course he can go home with Auston and Freddie. Paul will drive Freddie’s car back to their condo and she’ll take the boys. She is going to make sure that they get home safely and then check their cupboards, fridge and medicine cabinet to make sure they have what they need for the next little while. There is a twenty four hour grocery close enough to the apartment that she’ll be able to slip out, grab them what they need and be back before they’ve even noticed.

On their way out once Mitch has been discharged, he takes a moment to thank everyone who has come to the hospital, embarrassed at the amount of fuss being made over him but so grateful for their support. With promises to keep everyone up to date on how Mitch is doing the boys all pile into Bonnie’s car while Paul brings Freddie’s car back to their building.

Mitch is curled up on the couch, propped up by pillows and Freddie and talking with Paul when Auston and Bonnie return. Auston would only let her go out and get them groceries if he could come with her to make sure she didn’t go overboard. She promised she wouldn’t, but used her Mom voice when they rolled to the check out counter with a full cart of groceries.

“Mom, oh my god!” Mitch whines as he presses his face into Freddie’s chest in embarrassment.

“Don’t you MOM me,” Bonnie says as she carries in a load of groceries. “My child nearly died tonight.”

“Too soon,” Freddie says as he presses his lips against Mitch’s forehead.

“Don’t you start with me Frederik,” Bonnie eyes both of them on the couch and they shrink back. Auston shrugs as he carries another load of bags from the hallway. “I don’t know how you guys are surviving with so little food. Your mothers would be ashamed of how bare your cupboards are.”

“We do groceries on…” Mitch starts, stopping suddenly as Auston runs his finger across his throat and shakes his head. 

“Dude, let it happen,” he argues. “I got a dressing down in the soup aisle at Metro dude. It was so embarrassing. Some kid actually laughed and pointed at me.”

Freddie bursts out into laughter at the remembered shame on Auston’s face. “At this hour?” He looks at his watch, it’s just gone 1am. “What the fuck was he doing out at this hour?”

“Right?” Auston yells from the kitchen.

“Language!” Bonnie chides as she leans over to kiss Mitch’s forehead before doing the same with Freddie. Both men are blushing as she stands back up and heads into the kitchen. Auston hugs her and lets her kiss his forehead as well. “Okay boys, you guys can put this away. Take care of my baby.”

“Not a baby,” Mitch pouts from the couch which only gets a laugh from everyone else.

“Then don’t pout like one,” Auston teases as he puts the milk into the fridge.

“Call me in the morning,” Bonnie says as she and Paul head out the door, leaving Auston, Freddie and Mitch in silence.

It’s Freddie who starts laughing first. “Dude, did she really yell at you at the grocery store?” Auston’s firey red blush is all they need to know.

“BMarns is fucking SCARY when you don’t do what she wants,” Auston whines. Mitch laughs and nods his head. “She was wagging her finger, was all up in my face and ‘Auston Taylour Matthews, you listen here’.”

Freddie laughs and rolls off of the couch so that he can help Auston put their groceries away. When Mitch tries to join them, Freddie tells him to lay back and relax. He presses a kiss to Mitch’s lips and distracts him enough so that he can slip away to the kitchen. “I can see that.”

Auston reaches out to tug Freddie into his arms and kisses him. “God, thank you for remembering to call her,” he says when the kiss breaks. “I didn’t even think about it until she showed up.”

Freddie’s response is a grin. “Thank Hyms,” he admits. “He was the one who was like ‘someone has to call his Mom, and I didn’t think you’d be focused on anything other than Mitchy.”

“Teamwork,” Mitch cheers sleepily from the couch. He’s propped his head on his hands on he back of the couch and is watching them with a loving smile on his face. 

The groceries are put away quickly with Auston and Freddie working together on the bags with Mitch keeping up conversation from the couch. By the time they’re ready for bed, Freddie pulls Mitch from his place on the couch and brings him towards the bedroom while Auston locks the door and tosses their hockey duffels in the spare bedroom to be dealt with tomorrow.

“How are you feeling?” Freddie is asking Mitch as Auston steps into their bedroom. Mitch has changed into his sleep pants and a tee shirt and is sitting on the edge of the bed with Freddie in between his legs.

“I’m fine,” Mitch insists by rolling his eyes.

“Don’t,” Freddie snaps sharply. He catches Mitch’s full attention and Auston pauses from where he’s sliding his track pants down his hips.

“Fred,” Mitch’s eyes are open wide, his lower lip caught between his teeth uncertainly.

“Do you know what it was like to watch him hit you? To see him coming towards you with his stick up and knowing what was coming but not being able to do anything to stop it?”

Mitch shakes his head solemnly, his eyes never leaving Freddie’s face. Auston is holding his breath and steps into his sleep pants silently. He forgoes a shirt and sits on the far edge of the bed next to Mitch.

“I couldn’t DO anything. Couldn’t move, couldn’t call out to you to warn you. I fucking, god fucking damn, I saw him hit you, saw your head fucking bounce off the fucking glass and then you just collapsed.” Freddie looks wrecked, and for the first time all night, Auston can see how tightly he’s been reigning himself in.

“God, I nearly broke his neck,” Freddie whispers after a few moments. “It took four guys to pull me off of him.”

Auston cocks his head and stares at Freddie for a moment. He doesn’t remember that at all. “What?” Maybe it was when he had punched Jack in the face.

“You were gone, it was after the ambulance left. We were leaving the ice and Kassian, the asshole who checked Mitch, was laughing about it, asked who was going to be next and I lost it.”

Mitch’s eyes are wide, his jaw dropped in surprise. Freddie shrugs and Auston sighs in exhaustion.

“I broke Eichel’s nose,” Auston admits softly.

“The fuck you did,” Mitch gasps as he turns to face Auston. “What the fuck did I miss? How did I miss all of this? Actually?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Freddie’s voice is filled with sarcasm. “Maybe by nearly dying…”

“I didn’t though,” Mitch says softly. When neither Auston or Freddie speak he pulls Freddie down to sit on the bed next to him. “I didn’t die. Like, maybe I almost did. But I didn’t. And that’s what I want to think about.”

Auston knows that Mitch is right, but at the same time, he didn’t see what they saw. He doesn’t remember being hit or falling, crumpling to the ground and it isn’t burned into his memory every time he closes his eyes. He doesn’t have that feeling of helplessness, that horror of not knowing what was going to happen. The fact that they couldn’t DO anything.

“I do wish I had have seen you fight Kassian though,” Mitch says to Freddie with a kiss to his cheek. “That would have been hella hot.”

“Jesus, Mitch.” 

Mitch turns to face Auston. “Okay, so why did you break Jack’s nose? I thought you were cool with him?”

Auston blushes and shrugs as he pulls back the sheets under him. “I was trying to get to you from the bench. You hit the ice and I couldn’t breathe, as I was skating over to you, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I just reared back and punched him in the face.”

“He has a black eye too,” Freddie adds. They all move to get into the bed, Mitch positioned in the middle, flanked by Auston and Freddie on either side of him.

“Not like he can get uglier” Mitch jokes and kisses Auston’s lips gently. “Probably jealous because you’re so much hotter than he is. Did you at least apologize?”

He nods and pulls Mitch down so they are all laying down. “Yeah, he was at the hospital. Let me know that Kassian is off the team, he’s going to contact the league and make sure he’s not allowed to play any more, he wanted to apologize. I think he wants to talk to you too when you’re up to it.”

Mitch gives an awkward shrug. “Not like I can play for a few weeks, so the next few games are out. Maybe we should meet up and talk.”

Freddie, laying on his side and looking down at Mitch still has a look of concentration on his face. He’s studying Mitch’s face carefully, running his fingers over his shoulder and down his arm gently until he’s reached Mitch’s hand. Once he’s clasped their hands together, palm to palm he speaks.

“How are you feeling?”

A fond smile cover’s Mitch’s lips, he takes a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds and exhales it slowly. He catalogues his body and meets Freddie’s patient gaze.

“I feel okay. A little sore, but I’m okay.”

“Dizzy? Nauseous?”

“No. No dizziness, no fuzziness. I’m not nauseous or confused. I just … moreso the back of my neck hurts and my head hurts.”

Freddie pauses for a moment like he wants to speak, but he doesn’t. Mitch takes that opportunity to sit up and pull Freddie close so that they’re forehead to forehead.

“I promise babe,” Mitch says gently. “If I didn’t feel right, if something was off, I’d tell you. But I’m just sore and tired. I wouldn’t lie, not about this and not to either of you.”

“Promise?” 

Auston’s eyes flicker up to Freddie’s face at the pleading tone of his question. It has been a long time since Auston has seen Freddie so unsure, so unsettled and worried and he reaches his hand over Mitch’s body to lay it on Freddie’s knee.

“I promise,” Mitch says before he kisses Freddie thoroughly. It’s gentle and meant to calm the older man, Auston doesn’t relax until he sees Freddie fall into Mitch’s arms and allow himself to be held by the smaller man. “I’m okay, Fred.”

“Okay.”

There is a moment of shifting and shuffling between the three of them, Auston pulling Mitch tightly to his chest so that they are spooning comfortably. Freddie is pressed chest to chest with Mitch, his arm spanning across their waists and resting on Auston’s hip. Mitch is asleep and snoring almost instantly. Auston knows it will be longer for him to be able to fall asleep, he wants to stay in this moment, Mitch in his arms breathing soundly, his chest falling and rising with each breath he takes. He can tell by the slight movement on the far side of the bed, Freddie isn’t asleep either. A tilt of his head off of his pillow, has Auston meeting Freddie’s eyes and they share a knowing smile.

“I …can’t, just … I can’t just sleep,” Freddie admits, not ashamed in the slightest.

“I know, babe.” Auston lays in silence, listening to the sound of their breathing, replaying the night in his mind. He tightens his hand on Freddie’s hip and feels Freddie do the same in return. “Good night Fred, I love you.”

“Love you, Aus.”

FINIS


End file.
